Hidden Moments
by leith
Summary: What was going on behind the scenes between House and Cuddy series 2-4. Finally updated sorry about the wait!
1. Humpty Dumpty

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

This is going to be little stories about moments in House – slightly AU in that House and Cuddy are having sex but apart from that based completely on whichever episode appears in the chapter title

* * *

**Humpty-Dumpty**

House wandered into the bedroom and threw himself onto the bed. He briefly wondered how Cuddy had enough time to make it so neat and…cushiony, especially considering how rumpled it had been that morning when he'd left it.

A small smirk appeared on his lips then he pulled himself up on his cane and headed straight to the underwear drawer. No matter how many thongs he stole he could never resist just one more especially not hers.

***

He couldn't handle those two together. When Cuddy and Stacy were in the same room his brain misbehaved too often. Not that in the past either of them had, separately, had a problem with some of his dirtier ideas but he didn't think that they would appreciate the thoughts that he had about an amazing threesome. Unfortunately these thoughts meant his mind wandered a little during the conversation but as he left he couldn't help one last jab

'By the way, why does everybody think you and I had sex? Think there could be something to it?'

He noticed with satisfaction the small smile which appeared on her lips, hah try explaining that to Stacy.

***

Cuddy placed the bucket on the table then wandered back into her room. Somehow in the short space of time she'd been away House had managed to take over the whole bed and all the duvet. She managed to squirm under the covers and settled back towards him. He put one strong arm round her and pulled her into him, mumbling something incomprehensible into her hair. Slowly Cuddy started to drift off again in the comfortable warmth which enveloped her.

She didn't know what their relationship was – it wasn't even a relationship! But for now it was enough.

* * *

So what do you think? First House fic so sorry


	2. Need to Know

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Thank you for all the reviews. As these are such short chapters you get to have them quite regularly. (That's the plan anyway).

* * *

**Need to know**

'What happened in Baltimore?'

Cuddy didn't want to know but she had to. House had talked to her very calmly – for him remarkably adultly. He'd said that he didn't want to hurt her and didn't want to lie to Stacy so had finished their... thing whatever it was; had been.

Hearing her admit that something had happened still hurt a little deep down though, especially hearing that it hadn't just been a one off. She knew she had no right for it to hurt but sometimes it just couldn't be helped.

'It wasn't all bad with Greg – I was with him for a reason'

And Cuddy knows all about those reasons. The reasons that even though sometimes she wants to kill him or hurt him she would still do anything he asked, eventually.

'You left him for a reason' and even as she said it Cuddy wished she could just be saying that as a supportive friend that there was nothing more to her motives but it would have been a lie to say so.

***

'Why don't you take it up with Stacy?'

Those words from House send a shot of jealousy running through Cuddy's body.

And she knew she was being childish and mean but she couldn't help the mocking tone in her voice as she mimicked Stacy.

She knew she would feel bad later but for now it let her release some of the feelings she could never talk about, for now it felt good.

Normally she might have given in to his wishes but today she needed every tiny victory she could get over him. Every time she won she felt just a little bit better knowing that she would soon fell a little bit worse again.

* * *

I wanna know what you think :D


	3. Meaning

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Thanks again for reviews. To understand the last chapter you needed to know the episode sorry! This on is longer than the other two I got a little bit carried away

* * *

**Meaning**

Cuddy slowly woke up hearing a scrabbling outside her room. Feeling slightly apprehensive but reasoning that it was probably nothing worse than a stray cat she walked over to her window. Looking outside she gasped when a man appeared, staring in at her just dressed in her nightgown. As quickly as the terror had appeared it dissipated when she realised that the figure was House. She was overcome with a new emotion – anticipation.

House hadn't come to her home since before his failed try with Stacy, before his leg was healed. Cuddy couldn't help but wonder why he was there tonight.

House hadn't been round to Cuddy's for months and the sight of her in her nightdress sent a little thrill through him as he remembered her dressed like that many times before – usually it didn't stay on for very long though.

He was here tonight on a different matter anyway and the thrill of diagnosis took over. Quickly, before she could slam the window, he told her what was wrong with his patient. He had to admit that even for him it was a brilliant bit of logic, why couldn't she see that!

He's here to talk about medicine? Cuddy hoped that she managed to hide the quick look of confusion and disappointment that she felt run across her face and to hide it went to get him a towel. As she concentrated on what he was saying she realised it would take a huge leap of faith to believe him. Faith she just didn't have after the barrage of test he had subjected the poor man to.

'You have to learn to understand the word no!'

With that she slammed the window on him and went back to bed knowing that a restful night would be next to impossible now whilst she dreamt of him appearing at her window in completely different circumstances.

House was left shocked and alone outside Cuddy's window. He didn't quite understand what had happened with that conversation and more to the point he was starting to realise just how cold it was outside at this time of night.

Well I might as well return her towel, he thought to himself, and crept round to the front door where he knew her spare key was hidden. Being careful not to make a sound he walked through to her bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. Then he paused and took a moment to admire the woman asleep in the bed in front of him. She looked so happy and peaceful, he so desperately wanted to feel that way and he started towards her. She opened her eyes as a floorboard creaked and looked at him in confusion

'What are you doing in here?'

'Wanted to sleep here tonight,' he looked so lost for a moment that Cuddy felt herself softening but then she thought of another reason he could be here,

'Don't think you can change my mind with bribery House,' although she wasn't completely adverse to him trying

'No, just sleep' he replied softly.

With that he climbed into bed beside her and tightly wrapped his cold body around her warm one. Gently stroking her hair, temporarily without worries of his leg or cravings for vicodin, he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Cuddy lay awake, confused, what was going on? They hadn't had sex in months and even when they were it was very much about the physical. This - just sleeping entwined together with no expectations this wasn't like House.

Eventually though she too drifted off in the warmth of his arms.

***

Wilson looked confused at House's mature answer as to why he wasn't trying to force corticol on his patient.

'Since when did you need an objective reason?' he asked. House just looked at him silently. He couldn't exactly tell him that he had decided over breakfast, in bed, with Cuddy that this was the right course of action (and had that phrase drilled into him), or that he was pretty sure he had convinced her enough that she would administer the injection herself.

***

Cuddy wrestled with herself for a moment but then decided that she'd never forgive herself if she didn't try. The image of how certain House had been was overwhelming; she called out to the family then quickly administered the injection.

***

'He got up, I have to go tell House.'

'No, Cuddy. You can't tell him' replied Wilson forcefully.

Unfortunately she knew he was right.

***

House sat alone in his office – so Cuddy hadn't given the guy that injection. He knew that if she had she would have come and told him, whether he was right or wrong. Getting up he made his way across the balcony to Wilson;s office. He needed vicodin, he needed to make all the pain melt away and now he couldn't see any other way to do that.

**

* * *

You know what I'm going to ask here...**


	4. Finding Judas

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Thank you for reveiws! Sorry not Cane and Able, couldn't get it to fit properly. Taken a bit longer to upload this chapter but hopefully the next will be up sooner

* * *

**Finding Judas**

He stormed into the shower room and slammed open the door to find Cuddy sitting on the floor with the little girl in her arms. For a moment his heart melted to see her looking so lost and upset. Then she drew his attention to the girls arm and he remembered why he had been so angry in the first place.

'Told you it was infection,'

'We fixed the infection,' Cuddy protested. House could see that she was trying to convince herself that was true because she knew that otherwise the spread of the infection would be her fault. He meant to remind her of this fact but he didn't mean what came out of his mouth, suddenly all the pain in his leg and his frustration with Tritter just burst out,

'Well, apparently not! I asked you for broad-spectrum, you put her on the bare minimum! It's a good thing you failed to become a mom, 'cause you suck at it!'

As soon as he'd said it he regretted it, he knew how much being a mother would mean to her but it was too late to take it back. Instead he simply walked out leaving her alone in the shower with the child.

***

As he walked rapidly through the building to Cuddy's office he could feel the pain in his leg begin to lessen as the vicodin started to work.

He started to feel apprehensive as he got closer and closer to her rooms – he didn't know if he could face her after he'd hurt her so badly but he had to get her permission.

House strode into Cuddy's office and immediately noticed the redness of her eyes and knew it was his fault. As soon as she saw him Cuddy stood up and walked round her desk.

'Out!' she shouted

'I...' House tried to interrupt but Cuddy wasn't interested

'Out! Get out!' she was nearly screaming now and began looking around for something to throw. House crossed the distance between them as quickly as he could and grabbed her arms, dropping his cane in the process. This left him pushing her up against the desk as he tried to keep his balance. Momentarily shocked Cuddy froze and stared up at him wondering what he would do next.

'I'm sorry,' said House softly, his face inches from her own. Cuddy felt herself deflating as all the anger left her, she wouldn't – couldn't – let herself cry in front of him but she needed the comfort he was providing with his strong hands on her arm and her body pressed against his.

'What did you come here for,' she said finally, 'I doubt it was to apologise.'

'I have to cut off the infected parts of her body – it's the only way to save her.'

***

That night Cuddy found herself on House's doorstep, as she rang the bell she almost walked away but the door opened before she could move.

He silently opened the door and let her into his apartment, looking confused, wondering why she was here. Cuddy simply walked down his hallway to the bedroom and, mirroring his actions from those few weeks ago, stripped down to her underwear and curled up in his bed. House watched her lying eyes closed then quietly walked out of the room.

Cuddy could hear him in the bathroom changing into pyjamas and wondered again why she was doing this, hoping he would understand this was just about comfort. He was the only one, apart from Wilson, who knew what she was going through and now she needed him to be the one to let her know everything was going to be alright in the end.

House lay down beside her, pulling her into his arms, before settling down to sleep. Cuddy sighed slightly – glad he had understood what she needed and soon slipped into a dreamless sleep.

House lay awake for longer as he felt her breaths deepen next to him. He didn't know what they were doing. Was this what would happen from now on? Nights spent at each others homes when it all became to much, but instead of the passionate release of sex they would just have the small comfort of some extra warmth until the morning.

**

* * *

Please reveiw, thank you!**


	5. Insensitive

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Thanks for all the great reveiws :D

* * *

**Insensitive**

House saw Cuddy through the café window. His guess had been right; she was sitting there with a guy seemingly enjoying herself. When he was sure she had noticed him he walked over to their table. He kept trying to convince himself that he was just here because of the patient but he couldn't help a small pang of jealousy. As Cuddy considered his patient's file he made 'polite' conversation, then couldn't resist a parting shot as he left

'He seems a lot nicer than the one from '

***

House knew from the strange car on the driveway that someone was at Cuddy's home and he presumed that someone was the idiot from the café. He banged loudly on the door hoping, shamefully hoping that he was interrupting something. He knew it was none of his business, he certainly wasn't dating Cuddy, but deep down it hurt. He could see she wasn't wearing a bra and it shocked him slightly though he didn't know why it should.

'You only just met him,' he exclaimed

'I like him and I like sex,' Cuddy replied. She wasn't getting any from him. Despite the times they had shared each others beds they hadn't had sex for a very long time. They weren't having a relationship – why was it any of his business. In face, she thought, why is he here at all? Suddenly she was fed up with his games

'Do you like me, House?' she challenged.

'When we met I noticed…' that was enough if he didn't want her, or couldn't be man enough to admit that he was jealous then there was no reason to be standing out here on the freezing doorstep.

'Goodnight House,' she said and turned inside shutting the door firmly behind her. Only to find the man she did want to spend the rest of the night with getting ready to leave.

***

The next day House went to find Cuddy in her office. He was just going to annoy her it wasn't because he cared about what had happened last night he told himself.

'So how'd last night go?' he asked. Cuddy glared up at him from her desk. She was about to tell him that thanks to him it had gone nowhere but something stopped her. She gave her biggest smile

'Great, thanks for asking.'

The crestfallen look which appeared on his face for a split second was enough to make her feel guilty but she'd done it now. She just kept that big smile on her face as she swept out into the clinic. And House remained in her office standing where she had left him.

* * *

Reveiws!! Dont worry the angst is nearly over...


	6. Half Wit

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Thanks for the reveiws. Not sure about this chapter...

* * *

**Half-Wit**

'If he's not coming there for a job interview, he's either coming to your hospital for a social visit or because he's a patient.'

Social visits weren't really House's thing. But he can't be ill, thought Cuddy, he'd have told us. Then she remembered it was House they were talking about, of course he wouldn't have told anyone here.

'I can't stand House. Neither can Dr. Kupersmith,' the doctor on the other end of the phone replied. Cuddy thanked him and as soon as she's hung up turned to her computer and looked up Doctor Kupersmith. Her heart sank as she saw he was an oncologist, standing she went to find Wilson.

***

Cuddy woke up to a loud banging on her door. She had half been expecting House to turn up tonight but this wasn't his style, he'd have snuck in quietly and she'd have barely noticed his presence. Stumbling through to her door she was surprised to see that it was House on the other side waiting impatiently. Surprised, and not a little annoyed, she opened the door to let him in.

As he explained his latest crazy idea Cuddy studied his face. She couldn't believe that he had brain cancer – he looked so healthy. She knew she should say something comforting, something to help but she didn't want to accept that this was happening. Finally as she turned to leave she paused

'House I'm so sorry,'

'Forgot I was dying huh'

'I'm here if you need me'

'I need you,' House replied walking towards her. Cuddy hugged him, having to stand slightly on her toes to accommodate his tall frame as she did so House reached down and felt her ass. But Cuddy had already decided she wasn't going to do this anymore. After her last disastrous date she had told herself once and for all that she wasn't going to get involved with House anymore, especially if he was dying. She couldn't get onto that sort of emotional rollercoaster.

Turning she walked towards the bedroom, House moved to follow but Cuddy knew he wouldn't follow through so decided to make it easier on him.

'Call the make a wish foundation,' she called out not looking back. House smiled and turned for the door.

***

She couldn't believe he'd lied to all of them and not just a little lie no this was one massive lie which had made her feel like crap for days. She was very, very glad she'd not given in to him the other night. It toughened her resolve that she was not going to get involved at all with this man who was so infuriating and selfish.

* * *

So what do you think?


	7. Top Secret

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Hopefully you'll like this one, long 'intro' but maybe its worth it

* * *

**Top Secret**

'I've been thinking about you,' Cuddy turned at House's voice and couldn't help a small smile appearing on her lips,

'You lied' he continued. Unfortunately Cuddy knew exactly what he was talking about. She had really, really been hoping that he wouldn't remember where he knew the patient from.

'I didn't lie, I simply chose not to share completely irrelevant facts.'

'Like the fact that you lied. No wonder I couldn't place his face. You were practically swallowing it on the dance floor.' Cuddy cringed as he continued their conversation loudly in front of the nurses.

'I was not,' she knew how defensive she sounded but somehow he always had this effect on her, making her sound like a teenager.

'Talk about the cool uncle, he donates the money while the nephew gets the write off. Of course by write off I mean he gets to put your ankles...'

'This is exactly why I didn't mention our one date over two years ago,' Cuddy snapped laying her hand on his chest

'Because of my t-shirt?'

'Because you are an obnoxious ass. Because you would've spent the whole time...'

'That's very smart, because this way I spent my whole time completely focused on the patient'

'How did you even remember him? We were only at that party for like 10 minutes.' Before they went home and he put her ankles…

'What is this some new health plan? You service the Dean of Medicine and you get free health care for a year?'

Cuddy suddenly realised why this was so strange, they _had_ only been at the party for a few minutes, it wasn't like House to pay that much attention to people

'Why are you smiling?' he asked noticing the change in her demeanour

'You remembered him because he made out with me.' House looked away for a second, a fact not lost on Cuddy

'I'm good with faces,' he blustered, 'so this plan, is it open to anyone? Is there a co-pay?'

'You're lousy with faces,' replied Cuddy amazed that finally she had the upper hand in their conversation.

'Don't make this about me, this is your humiliation. So how much for private room coverage?' But Cuddy had had enough, she wasn't going to play his game any more.

'Get over me House.'

'Oh give me a break. You hired me...'

'Because you're a good doctor who couldn't get himself hired at a blood bank so I got you cheap.'

'You gave me everything I asked for because one night I gave you everything you...' She tried not to think about that one night, the night which had turned into so many more over the years.

'Stop staring at my ass when you think I'm not looking, showing up at restaurants where I happen to be on a date and fantasising about me in the shower. That ship sailed long ago House. Get over it.' Cuddy walked away knowing House was staring at her ass as she did it.

'If you're still referring to you ass I think that super tanker sailed would be a more precise metaphor.'

House smiled as she walked, he enjoyed their sparring sessions. She was one of the few people who stood up to him without being whiny like Wilson, or just plain annoying like his staff when they occasionally worked up the courage. He turned when Cuddy finally walked out of sight and strolled back to his office.

***

House couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked back to his office. Not just because of what he'd found in the supply closet but because of what he knew was waiting inside for him now. When he opened the door Cuddy turned round from where she was stood by his desk.

'Why are the blinds shut?'

House just looked at her then walked slowly towards her until he was towering over her, Cuddy leant against the desk confused by his strange behaviour. Slowly, too slowly, he bent his head, then, so gently that she thought she might be imagining it at first, he kissed her. It took Cuddy a moment to respond but when she did it was passionate as she leant further into him and fought against his lips. Finally after what seemed like an age she broke the kiss.

'Not here,' she gasped.

***

Lying in bed Cuddy smiled and rolled over to lie on House's chest, maybe she wasn't tired of his games after all.

**

* * *

**

So...


	8. Airborne

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Thank you so much for the great reveiws glad you all enjoyed the last chapter

**

* * *

**

**Airborne**

'I've already given my speech, why do we have to go anywhere; it would be much more fun to stay in the hotel room – promise.'

Cuddy turned to look at House from where she sat at the desk. 'Believe it or not I actually came here to learn about pandemics, not just to babysit you.'

'But I'll be lonely,' complained House with his best puppy dog eyes. Cuddy sighed, it was tempting to stay there but she had come to Singapore for a reason, not just long hours of fun with House.

'I'll see you tonight,' and with a quick kiss she left him by himself in the room. Smirking House turned on the TV then picked up the phone and called room service.

***

Cuddy walked to the hotel desk to check out, leaving House standing with their luggage. She smiled at the lady at reception and gave her name and their room numbers. Accepting the invoice she gave it a cursory glance before doing a double take at the total amount payable, looking over the charges again she realised what had happened. She was going to kill that man.

***

'Did you really think I was going to leave you stuck back here for eighteen hours?'

Cuddy was surprised at this sudden change of heart; maybe sleeping with him did have its advantages after all.

'Go on, enjoy. With the Vicodin and the wine, I can sleep anywhere.'

Cuddy stood up and started towards first class, relieved to be getting away from the slob next to her

'Thank you,' she said gratefully as he sank into the chair. House watched her ass as she walked off, he thought it would probably be quite a while before he got to see it without clothes again.

When Cuddy reached first class she immediately smelt the sick in the cabin the stewardess hurried over to her,

'You must be the doctor it's this man just over here.'

Oh he is dead thought Cuddy to herself before putting on a smile and walking over to examine the patient.

***

'Photophobia! Symptom of meningitis! We need antibiotics,' Cuddy said waving her hands in front of her eyes in an effort to get House to put down the torch.

'I'll call down to the pharmacy,' replied House sarcastically, truth was he was worried, he didn't have any of his normal tools, nothing that could help him come to a diagnosis other than what he could tell just from looking at them. Then he had an idea, he started to smell Cuddy's hair then moved down her body.

'You're creeping me out'

'Then get me a lab. Pseudomonas smells yeasty. Staph smells musty. Some liver diseases smell of ammonia.' He moved lower down past her stomach,

'House, I'm not in heat,' she said feeling slightly uncomfortable.

'Citrusy on the nose, with a blush of toasted coconut,' he responded as his verdict, remembering the bottle of shower gel she used; well the bottle they had used together that morning, Cuddy smiled obviously remembering too. Focussing himself again he lifted up her shirt gently to look at the rash, then he began to undo her belt.

What was he doing, thought Cuddy grabbing his hand to stop him going any further, no way was she being exposed in the middle of an aeroplane.

'Need to get a better look at your rash.'

'Use your imagination.'

'Fine, shall I go with "Lifeguard Cuddy" or "Mother Superior Cuddy?"

Before she could respond with her thoughts on those particular fantasies the stewardess returned,'Three more passengers are sick.'

'If we don't get drugs, we're going have a lot of dead passengers,' Cuddy said to House looking worried.

Unfortunately House knew she was right, and he definitely didn't want her to be among them.

***

House limped away from Cuddy and reached the wheelchair, the stewardess holding the handles smiled at him,

'I just wanted to say thank you,' she said helping him into the chair.

'You're extremely welcome.'

'I'm in New York every Monday.'

House smirked at Cuddy then turned back to the stewardess,

'Are you handicap-accessible?'

When they reached baggage reclaim and house regained his cane the stewardess finally left with one last beaming smile at House. As they watched her walking away Cuddy leaned towards House,

'You might want to take her up on her offer, I still haven't forgotten about the room service and seat change. You're not getting any form me for a very long time.' She smiled evilly at him then stooped to pick up her bag

'I already told you,' replied House bending down as far as he could to talk in her ear, 'you owe me.'

With a grin of his own he walked off as Cuddy straightened up then followed him, shaking her head. She knew which one of them could hold out for longer.


	9. Mirror Mirror

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Sorry its taken so long to upload a new chapter. This one is quite a long time after the last, halfway through season 4.

* * *

**Mirror Mirror**

They lay tangled together in the bed. House could feel himself drifting off to sleep, content with the woman snuggled against him. Just as he was on the brink of drifting off he heard

'I've rehired Foreman, hope you don't mind.'

But his sleepy mind couldn't comprehend what Cuddy had said and he only managed a muffled 'mhm' before he succumbed to sleep.

The next morning Cuddy was rudely awoken as the man she had been lying on shot straight upright in bed.

'You did what?!' he shouted, she knew exactly what he meant, but she'd been hoping that he would have forgotten and she could have used the agreement he gave last night against him.

'Foreman is back on your team, you're just going to have to accept it,'

'No. Not happening. No way.'

***

House looked up to see Cuddy and Foreman walk through the door. He couldn't believe that woman. He had been almost certain he'd convinced her with his 'I wont ever have sex with you again argument' but apparently she hadn't believed him. Smart woman.

'You didn't tell him I was coming back?' asked Foreman

House and Cuddy looked at each other

'She did, I said no,' technically, eventually when she wasn't being manipulative. Unfortunately he could tell that this was one she wasn't backing down on, yet. He would just have to be more resourceful.

***

House looked tentatively into Cuddy's office. The nurse who had bought him here had told him it was urgent and he was scared to go in, not sure how angry he had made her in the last few hours. The blinds were drawn which made him even more worried, whatever his punishment was it obviously wasn't going to be pretty.

He stepped inside the room but before he could do anything he found himself pushed up against the glass with Cuddy kissing him and her hands roving all over his body underneath his jacket. He was confused, this wasn't how this was meant to go, she was meant to be mad, not trying to play out one of his favourite fantasies. Then he stopped thinking and just went with it, who was he to try and fathom the workings of a woman's brain.

As Cuddy kissed him hard her hands deftly searched his pockets for the ever present bottle of pills. As House undid her shirt she took his jacket off, throwing it across the room and threw the vicodin in the other direction.

House was reaching round behind her to undo her bra and reach his prize when, as suddenly as she had started, she stopped and pushed him away.

'I have a meeting,' she said breathlessly by way of explanation, bundling him and his jacket out of the room.

House found himself standing in the clinic wondering what the hell had just happened. Was this her way of getting him back, teasing him forever but never following through? He was about to walk off when Cuddy emerged from her office and handed him back his tablets, before silently disappearing again. Confused House went to find his team.

***

Two hours later…

Cuddy knew that once House figured out his vicodin had been switched he'd move on to his stash, which was why she was in his office trying to find said stash and replace that too, a process slightly less fun than the last switch. She turned, startled, as the door opened. House would not be happy if he found her in here rummaging through his things. She gave a sigh of relief when she realised it was Wilson.

'You don't knock?' she said irritably

'Are you putting KY jelly on his phone receiver? An exploding snake in his drawer?' all good ideas and ones which she wished she had thought of herself.

'No. I'm replacing his vicodin stash with laxatives,' Wilson looked surprised but not as appalled as she would have thought

'Don't. Don't stoop to his level,' he said shaking his head. She wasn't in the mood for being told what to do today though. She had had enough and wasn't going to take it anymore,

'Why? Because he's suddenly going to realise he's no longer 14? Either I take his garbage forever, or I give him a reason to stop.'

'You don't have to make him miserable. Just... make him think that he's won' Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him, did he not realise how miserable House made her sometimes?

'I'm not going to fire Foreman,'

'I said think he's won. Find some other way to soothe his ego. The thing's big enough. You must be able to find some corner to polish.' That was true enough thought Cuddy, perhaps she had been a bit hasty in punishing him this severely. Sighing in defeat she returned his stash to its proper place,

'Where were you two hours ago?' she asked.

'Where were you?' Wilson replied looking confused, she didn't think he'd want to know.

***

Cuddy smiled as House walked off, Wilson was right about his ego, she thought. House took a few steps then turned as though realising just how easy that had been,

'Wait a second. What the hell was that? You were won over by my soaring rhetoric? I basically just threatened to hold my breath,' Cuddy turned and smiled at him, she knew he was never going to win this.

'You never intended to stop me. You just pretended to stop me, so you could pretend to fail to stop me, so you could stroke my ego. Uh-Uh. War doesn't end till Foreman's gone.' Cuddy moved into his personal space until they were nearly touching, making sure in the process he got a good look down her top, the more distractions, she had decided, the better,

'Foreman's not going anywhere,' House looked defeated for a moment and her grin grew bigger, then he moved towards he slightly and said in a lower voice,

'And I know when my Vicodin isn't Vicodin. Do you know when your birth control pills aren't birth control pills?' Cuddys face fell as he turned triumphant and carried on down the corridor, he wouldn't, would he?

***

'See I knew I was the dominant one,' House said smugly as they sat in front of the TV.

'Only because I let you, replied Cuddy tartly. She was still annoyed about House's patient picking him as the dominant one but she had to admit – if only to herself – that in a way it was true. She couldn't think of anything he was likely to do which would actually make her fire him, sanctions were pretty useless unless it was with clinic duty, which he didn't hate nearly as much as he professed. That meant he held all the cards, he was much more inventive that her when it came to winding each other up.

In the end though, she decided she didn't mind, not when they were sitting together enjoying an evening in with no thought about the hospital or patients. Just the two of them. Evenings like this made putting up with him during the day worth it. Plus she'd replaced all her birth control pills – just in case.

**

* * *

**


	10. You Don't Want to Know

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Thanks so much for all your great reviews. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last

* * *

**You Don't Want to Know**

'Please go commando this morning'

'No'

'Pretty please'

'No!'

'With sugar on top?'

Cuddy turned to look at House who was sprawled across the bed behind her,

'You're meant to get to work the same time as me, why aren't you up yet?'

'Because I want you to go commando'

The confused look of innocence on his face almost made her smile before she remembered herself

'Never going to happen House. I'll see you at the hospital soon,'

House smirked as she left the room. That sounded like a challenge and he knew just the people for the job.

***

'I need you to bring me the thong of Lisa Cuddy.' He paused for their reaction; they didn't seem to quite believe him

'Not kidding,' still no movement,

'Thong. Cuddy. Go.' finally they seemed to realise that he was being serious and, still looking disbelieving left the room, pausing to glance at Foreman

'It's how I got hired,' House smiled, he was starting to like Foreman more and more.

***

House looked up as Taub walked in and saw the panties in his hand. Catching them deftly with his cane he looked disappointed

'These are not Cuddy's panties,'

'You don't think that I...'

'No. Also, she's wearing a red bra today,' oops, he thought, as everybody looked at him, probably not information everyone is privy to

'Like I'm the only one who noticed. Means the downstairs will match,' not to mention he'd seen the exact underwear she had put on and he couldn't think of any reason why she would change them, not without him knowing in any case.

***

As soon as he saw them he knew they were hers. Hell by now he could pretty much recite the contents of her underwear drawer. But he supposed he should make at least a show of disbelief.

'Pull down your pants,'

'You think I'm lying?'

'No, I want to give you a reward. Yes, I think you're lying. Cardiac arrest plus nose bleed, Go.'

After they had left he considered the knickers in his hands, how had Cole gotten them? That didn't matter so much right now; it was time for the completion of his plans.

***

He already knew that she wasn't wearing underwear but he needed her to know he knew. House threw his vicodin past her then when she turned to glare at him gave her his best puppy eyes.

Cuddy saw the bottle roll past her, she wondered what House was playing at, he wouldn't normally let his pills out of his vicelike grip.

'I'll get it,' she sighed and bent over to pick them up, purposely teasing him with a nice look at her ass, she only remembered too late…

'Oh. My. God,' Cuddy spun round to glare at him, 'you're not wearing underwear!'

'Of course I'm…' she protested half heartedly

'Skirt that tight, you've got no secrets. Skirt that tight, I can tell if you've got an IUD. You seen Dr. Cole?' House smirked enjoying himself immensely; he wasn't going to let this go for a very long time.

'No'

'You're blushing'

'I am not' she insisted but she couldn't look him in the eye, he would never let her live this down. When Cole had come to see her she had known that this was one of House's plots but she had hoped that he would leave the humiliation until they were in private. She should have known better.

'Look at me,' Cuddy glanced up for a second but couldn't hold his smug gaze. As she walked off she heard his voice following her.

'Oh. My. God.'

***

He slammed the door and stormed into his apartment.

'How could you try and interfere with my team like that?'

'You ordered them to try and get my thong, no way can you take the moral high ground,'

'It was just a bit of fun, trying to get you to lighten up. Well actually just trying to get you to not wear underwear at work, but nothing to do with my team.'

'Kutner nearly killed himself – he's a liability'

'I'll deal with him myself, it's not your problem'

'One, if he's your problem he's my problem. Two, my underwear isn't your problem.'

By now they were standing nose to nose both livid and neither one backing down. House broke the standoff first half pushing her, half collapsing with her onto the sofa.

Make up sex was always the best.


	11. Living the Dream

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

This is a very short chapter but i think quite sweet, or as sweet as House can be

* * *

**Living the Dream**

Cuddy rolled over in bed, trying to ignore the annoying noise, and felt for the warm body which usually lay next to her. Her sleepy mind was confused when there was nothing there but cold sheets. Then the noise came again and she realised that it was the phone ringing. Groggily she opened her eyes and reached for the handset,

'Hello?'

'Don't hang up,' House quickly interjected, she'd already thrown him out of her bed, he doubted she wanted to talk to him after the stunt he'd pulled,

'What was the verdict?'

'$200,000 fine,' replied Cuddy bitterly, she really didn't want to have this conversation. She couldn't believe how he'd put her job on the line like that!

'You should have been fired,' he knew she wouldn't be, he'd done his research on the inspector, he hoped that she recognised the slightly teasing tone in his voice.

'Good night, House,' was the only reply he got, well at least she wasn't just hanging up on him, but he hadn't told her the reason he'd actually rung.

'There are bubbles in his glass,'

'Can't this wait until…' he interrupted her before she could get any further, yes it could wait until morning but didn't want to tell her that he couldn't wait until then to check that she was ok; it sounded too – mushy.

'My patient is allergic to quinine' Cuddy sat up and switched on the lamp beside her bed, this man was persistent she'd give him that.

'And you got this from bubbles?' she couldn't this sounded like another of his crazy unsubstantiable ideas

'The symptoms started two months ago. It's also when Brock started downing gin and tonics like a Brit staving off malaria. The gin was fake. The tonic was real.'

'And tonic water is loaded with quinine,' Cuddy finished 'Huh. Nice job.' she couldn't help but smile slightly, it was nice to be talking to him.

'You should've been fired,' ok maybe not so nice.

'I'm taking back the TV,'

'I saved his life,' whined House.

'That wasn't the deal,'

'The contract clearly stated no takesy backseys!' Cuddy had to stop herself from snorting at his petulant tone of voice.

'Good night, House,' she said slightly sadly. He caught the tone of her voice and said the only thing he could think of to make her feel better,

'What are you wearing,' hey, it was worth a try.

'Good night, House.' Cuddy said finally but stayed on the line long enough to hear,

'Good night, Cuddy,' House turned off his phone and leaned back in his chair, satisfied that they were going to be alright.


	12. House's Head

**Title:**Hidden Moments

**Rating:**T

**Disclaimer:** House doesn't belong to me, no copyright infringement intended

**Spoilers:** Nothing big in the plot so far but based on episodes series 2-4

**Archive: **Probably but please ask me first anyway.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been a very hectic couple of weeks. Here it is at last.

* * *

**House's Head**

They'd had another argument; they seemed to be happening more and more often now. It was technically his fault, as usual, but there was no way he was going to admit that now.

He didn't know what he was going to do when he got on his motorbike, all he knew was that he had to get away from the hospital and from her. Eventually he found himself outside a sufficiently dingy looking bar which seemed perfect for his purpose, getting as drunk as possible in the shortest possible time.

Several hours later the barman finally decided that there was no way House was in a fit state to drive. House took the phone from him and almost punched in Cuddy's number then he remembered that they weren't actually talking, Wilson it was then.

'Hello?' House was slightly confused to hear a woman's voice on the other end of the phone then he remembered, cut throat bitch was with Wilson now.

'Where's Wilson?' he slurred.

'At the hospital, what do you want House?'

'Call him tell him I need a ride from…what's this bar called?'

'Cherrie's'

'Cherrie's bar, I'll be waiting for him.' House hung up and ordered another whisky.

***

He tried to look around the ER as nonchalantly as possible – she wasn't there. Maybe she hadn't heard, or maybe he really had screwed up this time, he couldn't even remember what the argument was about, just the shouting.

Cuddy watched him half hidden behind the curtain where she was supposed to be checking over the patient lying on the bed. She watched as Cameron stitched him up and as his team came running over. She knew she should be with them but she couldn't bring herself to take that step. She turned away onto the next patient.

***

Cuddy took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the apartment. She smiled at the security guard who opened the door and walked in to the living room.

'Hi,'

'Hi yourself,' replied House. They both watched each other for what seemed like an age and when they spoke it was both at the same time,

'How are you feeling,'

'I'm sorry,'

After a pause Cuddy spoke again,

'I didn't like those shoes much anyway,' smiled Cuddy, House glanced away for a second then looked back up at her – they both knew that wasn't what he was apologising for. Cuddy gave a small nod. It was a start.

'Do you want to come back in, they've no idea what's wrong with him, nothing they seem to be doing is working.'

'And here was me thinking you came to visit because you were worried about me' Hose smirked then limped off the get his jacket. Cuddy smiled as she helped him to the car their arms around each others waist.

***

As she helped him change into his pyjamas he tried to pull his best puppy dog eyes on her.

'Please sleep in here with me,'

'No'

'You've never said no in the past,'

'In the past I wasn't worried about your heart rate or blood pressure – me sleeping in your bed isn't going to help keep them down.'

'I'm not worried about them,'

'That's because you're an idiot. Goodnight House.'

'The other nurse always used to tuck me in,'

Cuddy laughed and turned off the light before walking through to the living room.

***

She watched him fall forwards and ran to grab him. Wilson also moved quickly and between them they lowered House to the ground.

'He's not breathing!'

'No pulse we have to start CPR.'

Her head was spinning she felt like she was falling and couldn't stop,

'Cuddy, CPR, now!'

She shook herself and let her training take over whilst inside she was screaming. Finally she felt him take a breath and the world seemed to still.

'He's coming out of it.'

'You idiot, you're heart stopped!' It sounded so feeble after what she'd just felt but nothing would ever be able to convey what she thought she'd lost. That was the moment she knew that she couldn't loose him, not through arguments or his stupidity, she wouldn't let it happen. Then he spoke,

'Amber,'

Cuddy recoiled, why was he saying Amber's name. What was going on? Then he explained and Cuddy felt the tension go out of her. The look on Wilson's face was enough to tell her that he was going through what she had been just a few moments before. It looked like this was only the start of their problems.

**

* * *

**

Only one more left...


End file.
